


Taking Care of Sonic

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Gen, Humor, POV Second Person, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sara conjures up a story where Sonic gets sick and whoever is reading the story agrees to take care of him.Written mainly in the second person for practice.
Kudos: 1





	Taking Care of Sonic

Sara: (reading one of her nonexistent comments) “Do a Sonic x Reader story.” Okay, you asked for it. (writes a story about exactly that; the italicized text is the story)

_“Hah... Ehhh...”_

_The sudden, familiar inhales snapped you out of the book you were reading. You could have sworn you heard that voice before, what was it? You quickly looked around the room from where you sat, trying to find the source of the gasps. But you couldn’t find where they were coming from... until it was too late._

_“HAAAAAAAHHHHHH--” The voice gave a final inhale and exploded with a sneeze so loud, you cringed and had to cover your ears. “TCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”_

_As soon as the sneeze had passed, you put down your book, got up from your chair and looked behind you. And there stood the sneezer, none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Almost unbelievable... at first._

_But then it hit you. Memories came flowing back into your mind. The day before, you had heard that Sonic had saved the world again, despite getting lost in a very cold, snowy realm for most of it. Fortunately, you were brave enough to go there and help Sonic find his way out of the icy place. By the time you and him had made it back to the city, however, Sonic was red-nosed, sniffly and groggy. But how could you resist letting him into your house to warm up and recover?_

_Sonic sniffled as he rubbed his slightly red nose gingerly with his forefinger. His sniffle sounded a little wet._

_“Bless you,” you said politely. “Are you feeling better this morning?”_

_“Dot really...” Sonic replied, rubbing his nose for a few more seconds._

_“By the way, that sneeze of yours...” You took a deep breath, regaining yourself. “I did NOT see that coming.”_

_“Sorry about that.” Sonic finally removed his forefinger from his nose._

_You leaned down a little and placed your hand on Sonic’s forehead. He felt warm._

_“You’re running a fever...” you lamented in concern._

_“I dow.” Sonic coughed a little into his hand._

_“Let’s get you back to bed.” You placed your hand on Sonic’s shoulder and started to walk him through the hall._

_“I just wanted to get some water...” Sonic mentioned with another wet sniffle._

_“How about I get it for you myself?” you offered. You could tell that he needed his rest, even if he was all about going fast._

_Once you and your hedgehog friend had made it back to the bedroom Sonic had been sleeping in, you helped him back into bed._

_“Huuuuh-- TCHUUUUUU!!!” Sonic let out another harsh sneeze, and then pulled the covers over himself. Then he rubbed his nose again with his forefinger._

_“Bless you,” you said once more as you handed Sonic a tissue. He blew his nose a little into it before wiping his nose._

_“Thanks.”_

_You then walked out of the bedroom, and went down to the kitchen to get your unfortunate friend his glass of water. You filled a cup with cold water from the sink and went back upstairs._

_Sonic accepted the water and gratefully drank it down. When he was finished, he gave it back and wiped his mouth._

_“Thanks, [Name]...” Sonic said as he cleared his throat._

_You smiled warmly and placed your hand on Sonic’s forehead; not to check for a fever, but out of compassion._

_“Anything for you, Sonic,” you said._

_Sonic’s nose began to twitch, and as soon as you saw it, you knew what was going to happen._

_“Aaah... Haaaaahhh...” Sonic inhaled as he tilted his neck back._

_Before he could sneeze, however, you placed the side of your forefinger directly under his nose. Sonic’s eyes opened halfway, and you thought you had stopped the sneeze._

_“...Ugh.” Sonic groaned._

_You cautiously removed your finger, but not long after you did, Sonic suddenly exploded into the tissue you had given him._

_“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”_

_You cringed once again as Sonic sneezed directly into the tissue, causing the edges to flutter around. After a few seconds, Sonic recovered and pulled the tissue away from his nose. And once again, he began to rub his forefinger underneath his nose._

_“Bless me...” said Sonic with a sniffle._

_For some reason, you couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself at the way he said that. “Bless you indeed,” you replied._

_After a failed attempt to blow his nose and clear his nasal passages, Sonic wiped his nose a few times with his tissue._

_“Ugh...”_

_“Is there anything else you need from me, Sonic?” you wanted to know._

_“No, I’ll be fide,” Sonic replied. “Though I guess...” He then yawned and put his hand over his mouth. “I could use a dap...”_

_You started wrapping some of Sonic’s blankets around his body, hoping he would be warm._

_“The more rest and sleep you get, the better you’ll feel soon,” you advised._

_Just as you said that, Sonic let go of his tissue and lay down in bed. He sniffled occasionally, but otherwise didn’t need to sneeze._

_“Thadks a lot for doing this for be. I swear, I’ll fide a way to bake it up to you...”_

_You smiled at him in response. “Take your time, Sonic.”_

_You spent the next few moments watching Sonic’s eyelids close. And then you slowly walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. As you returned to your book, you couldn’t help but wonder to yourself..._

_How WAS Sonic going to repay you for saving him and taking care of him?_

Sara: And there you have it. Don’t take it too seriously, okay? (giggles a bit, cutely)


End file.
